Phoenix Uprising
by EuPhOrIcLuV89
Summary: One of Max's old friends comes to live with him and the rest of the gang. She has endured alot over the past three days and how much more can she handle. She learns to cope and deal and wins someone's heart in the process. Sum sux sorry. Please R&R.
1. Memories Uncoiled

**A/N: Hey there peeps. This is my first Beyblade fic so I hope you enjoy it. I was really bored so I decided to write one. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade but I wish I did own Kai. LOL! **

**Claimer: I do own my character Alex and this story and plot. **

**Phoenix Uprising **

**Chapter 1-Memories Recoiled **

Almost a year has passed by since the Blade Breakers won their second championship title. Everyone still was the same with the exception of Tyson who just seemed to get even more immature as time went on.

They were all over at Tyson's dojo planning on their new training sessions. "Alright then it is settled. First thing tomorrow morning we are going to start training even harder." Tyson said. "I doubt that you will even be up that early." Kai said. He was leaning against the wall with his head down and arms crossed. "Whatever Kai." Tyson replied trying to ignore Kai.

Max then walked into the room with a gloomy expression on his face. "Hey Max are you ok?" Rei asked with a sound of concern in his voice. "I'm ok. It's just that I got an email from my Mom. She said that my friend's parents got into a car accident and were killed."

"Oh Max I am so sorry to hear that." Hilary said. The excitement in the room seemed to disappear and everyone remained quiet. Max's usual cheery personality faded away as he told them the whole story of how it happened and how his friend was coming to stay with him and how she was involved in the accident, too. "So I guess that my friend is coming over. My Mom said that she was supposed to be arriving today. It's already 10:30pm. I wonder if she was supposed to arrive tomorrow? I hope that she is ok. She tends to take things very seriously." Max said.

"Maxie don't worry. I am sure she will be all right and all you have to do is make her feel welcome. Just leave the rest up to us." Tyson said. Everyone nodded and agreed with Tyson.

"Thanks Tyson." Max said feeling a tiny bit relived to know that his friends were willing to help him. "I just hope that she's ok. I have known her since I was in diapers. I don't think the shock of her parents dieing has finally set in yet." Max said.

"Don't worry Max. We have everything under control and will make her feel as if nothing happened." Rei said.

Just as Rei was finishing up with his sentence Tyson's Grandpa came in. "Little man there is a cute looking girl at the door." Everyone then got up and hurried towards the front door. Max was the first one to get there since he had about fifty pieces of chocolate before hand and seemed to be very hyper.

A huge grin appeared on his face as he saw his best friend standing in the doorway covered in water for it was raining outside. "Alex you made it." A hyper Max said.

A sixteen-year-old girl hobbled forward with crutches and gave a giant hug to Max. "It's so good to see you again. It has been forever since I last saw you." She said.

She had amber brown hair, which was tied up into two buns in the back. She was wearing a black jacket, shirt and skirt. The jacket came up to her stomach and had sleeves that were rolled up with several buckles on them. The shirt was short sleeved and had a v-neck line. The skirt was short, pleaded and three rows of belts hung there and a visible cast could be seen on her left leg. Another set of belts was on her right thigh and on the right arm with gloves, which were also black and a cast on the right, which wasn't covered up in the glove. She had honey-brown eyes, which were framed with a thin layer of black eyeliner and gray eye shadow.

"Everyone I want you to meet my best friend, Alex." Max said turning to introduce everyone to the girl standing by him. "Alex this is Tyson, Rei, Hilary, Kenny and Kai." Max said pointing to everyone. "These are the people I have been telling you about."

"It's so good to meet all of you I have heard a lot about all of you too. I can't wait to get to know you all." Alex said as she stared at each of them. She then turned her gaze towards Kai who was staring at her. He quickly looked away and avoided her gaze. She smiled by his action and was soon greeted by Hilary.

"It is so good to meet you Alex. I am Hilary." Hilary said as she shock Alex's hand. "A pleasure." Alex replied.

"How are you doing with your leg and arm?" Max asked.

"I am ok. I will have the arm cast removed in a week or two and my leg cast has to be on for about another two weeks or more. I just can't wait to get these stupid things off." Alex said sighing.

"Oh well, I hope you get better fast. Well, I guess you are going to be staying here for now, but you are going to have to share a room with Kai." Max said. "Is that ok with you?"

"That's fine." She said with a large grin. "Well it was so nice to meet all of you but if you excuse me I have to go get all of my things." The gang then headed off to their rooms with the exception of Hilary who was picked up by her Mom. Alex said good night to them as she then headed back to the cab and tried to grab her luggage with her free hand. She struggled and almost fell but Kai appeared and caught her just as she was falling. He placed her back up to a standing position. "Thanks. I am usually like that. Sorry." Alex said.

"Just be careful before you end up breaking your other leg." Kai said as he grabbed the bags out of the trunk of the cab and on the floor.

"Thank you again Mr. Hiwatari." Alex said.

"Whatever. Just don't strain yourself." He then headed back inside and waited for her as she tipped the cab driver. "Thank you for the ride." Alex said.

"It was no problem Miss. Have a good night." The driver said as he pulled away.

"Your room is going to be over this way." Kai said as he guided her towards her room for the evening. "This is it."

All it was was two twin beds, a closet and two desks. She set her stuff down next to her bed and collapsed on it. "So…I guess from now on you and me are going to be room buddies. Is that ok with you Mr. Hiwatari?" Alex said.

"Whatever, but you better not disturb me." Kai said with an annoyed tone.

"I can agree on that." She said with a smile. "I just hope that you won't feel worried about me because I am tough enough to handle anything." She said looking very determined.

"Oh really even with your injuries. Then can you handle this?" Kai said as he sent a punch to her. With one effortless block the punch was deflected and Alex wasn't hurt. "I told you I could handle anything. Well good night." Kai just stared at her blankly, amazed on how she blocked his punch with a broken arm. Alex moved her bags to the end of the bed and slide into the covers being careful not to hurt her leg. She said her final good night to Kai as he stared at her. She didn't even bother to change into some dry clothes.

Kai left the room and took off his damp clothes and changed into a pair of boxers and a black tee shirt. When he returned he said, "Good night and please don't call me by my last name I hate it. Just call me Kai."

"Sure thing I will remember that." Alex replied still trying to get to sleep. Within minutes she was sound asleep. She had endured a twelve-hour flight and was completely exhausted.

_Dream_

_Point of View: Alex_

_I was in a car. It was raining outside and my family and I had just gotten back from the movie theater and we were on our way home._

"_So honey did you enjoy the movie?" My father asked._

"_I loved the movie. How about you Mom?" I replied._

"_It was quite enjoyable. Have you decided what you wanted for your birthday yet?" My mom asked._

"_Nope, not yet. I just can't wait. I am going to be turning sixteen in a whole two weeks." I said with a big smile spreading from ear to ear._

"_Well you better start thinking about it or…………"_

_At that precise moment a car struck us head on. I fell unconscious and I heard the screams of pain from my parents. I awoke in an ambulance with an oxygen mask on my mouth and nose. My vision was blurry and a parametric said something to me. I couldn't comprehend what he said and blacked out again._

_The next morning I awoke in a hospital bed. My body was completely sore and I had my left leg and arm in casts. Bruises were formed on my body that was visible to me. A nurse came into my room. "How are you doing?" She asked. "……What happened to me?" I asked _

"_Well dear, I am afraid that you were involved in a car accident with a drunk driver. Your parents I am afraid to say are both dead." The nurse said while her eyes became watery._

"………………" I was in complete shock. Both of my parents were dead and I was still alive. I then remember the light of the oncoming car and screams of pain. I normally don't cry but this was an exception and I let it all out my eyes streaming with tears all of my pain was let loose.

_End Dream_

Point of View: Normal

Kai woke up to the sound of Alex crying. _'Why can't I ever get a descent night of sleep around here.' _Kai thought to himself. He got out of bed and headed towards Alex's bed. He looked at her and saw sweat was on her forehead and tears were coming from her eyes. He didn't know what to do so he wiped them away.

Alex moved in her bed and Kai gave a sudden jump. He leaned forward to see if she was awake and was glad to see that she was still asleep. _'It was probably just a bad dream. She looks really peaceful when she sleeps. WAIT! What am I thinking.'_ Kai thought. He then headed back to bed but just as he turned around Alex grabbed his arm and wouldn't let go. "Don't leave I……" She said. Kai looked at her strangely and realized that she was talking in her sleep. "Mom, just stay please the boogie man will get me……" She said again.

Kai gave in and pushed her over so he could get into the bed. Kai looked down at her as she cuddled up with his arm and buried her head in it. _'She looks so cute. THERE I GO AGAIN. I am starting to so soft.' _Kai thought to himself and a smile appeared on his face as he looked down at her. He quickly fell asleep with his arm still held on tightly by Alex.

**A/N: Ok what do you think? This is the first chapter and, so the story is just getting started. Chapter 2 will be up soon so please keep reading and also please review. Later !**


	2. A New Existence

**A/N: Hello again dear fans. I hope you like Chapter 1 and this story is just getting started. So I wonder what Chapter 2 will have in store for you. Well you have to read it to find out. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 2-A New Existence**

It was about four in the morning when Alex awoke. She opened her eyes and felt something on top of her head. She looked up and saw that Kai's head was resting on hers. She noticed that he was still sleeping and didn't bother him. She looked down and saw that her hand was in Kai's hand. She gave a small grin.

She steadily tried to move off the bed without waking Kai. She had managed to place his head down and now all she had to do was have her hand free. She was about to get her hand back until Kai moved and landed on her broken leg, which was still on the bed.

"OOOOOWWWWWW!" She screamed and tears formed in her eyes. Kai darted straight up in bed totally alert and hit Alex's arm, too. She moved her arm and winced at the pain but didn't scream. Alex fell to the floor with his sudden moves and cried as the pain rushed through her leg and arm.

Kai looked at her as she fell off the bed and tried to catch her. He was too late and she was already on the floor. He jumped out of bed and rushed to her side. "Are you alright?" He asked in a concerned voice.

Alex just looked at him as she held her leg. "Does it look like I am alright?" She said sarcastically with tears still in her eyes. Kai touched her leg and Alex winced in pain at his touch. "It seems to be ok. Just don't put pressure on it." Kai ordered.

"I didn't put pressure on it. You're the one who rolled over on it. It wasn't my fault. By the way how did you get into my bed?" Alex snapped.

"You were crying in your sleep last night. I came over to check on you and you grabbed my arm and wouldn't let go." Kai snapped back. "You really have a bad temper." Kai said. "I'm sorry about this." Kai helped her up to her feet and guided her to her bed.

"It's ok. Thanks." Alex said. "And could you possibly get me my medication for the pain, Mr. Hiwatari? It is in the small bag at the foot of my bed." She asked nicely smiling to him.

"Fine and don't call me that. Call me Kai. I hate it when people call me by my last name." Kai said angrily as he searched in her bag for the medication.

"Sorry I forgot, Kai." Alex said sadly.

"Stay here while I go get some water." Kai ordered her. _'Why do I always get myself into these messes? It is four in the morning and I want some sleep. She is causing me so much trouble.' _Kai thought to himself as he sighed.

"I can't believe he slept in my bed. I thought he was supposed to be the cold and uncaring one. I guess I was wrong." Alex said aloud.

"What are you wrong about?" Kai said as came into the room.

"Nothing just thinking." She answered.

"You will be happy to know that you didn't wake anyone up with your screaming." Kai said. "Except me."

"Sorry." She said giving him a smile as she took her pills and swallowed them with the water. "Whatever just let me get some sleep." Kai said crawling into his own bed. "Night." Alex said as she snuggled into her bed.

"Good night." Kai replied getting annoyed.

* * *

Kai slept in until around six o'clock and got changed into his normal outfit. (A/N: If I haven't mentioned it all of the BladeBreakers outfits are from G-Revolution.) He peered over at Alex who was sound asleep and he gave a small smile. He walked out of the room and into the back of the dojo and set up his cans in a very difficult pattern and at the end there was a large set of wood blocks.

He searched his back pant's pocket for his V2-Dranzer Beyblade but couldn't find it. Kai headed back towards his room and saw that Alex was hobbling over to him on her crutches. She was wearing Adias running pants, a track jacket with a tank top underneath. She had white Adias shoes on and her cast was visible and her hair was still the same. "I found this under my pillow and thought you would _yawn_ need it." Alex said while covering her mouth when she yawned.

"Thanks and what are you doing out of bed." Kai asked.

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to watch you beyblade instead if you don't mind." Alex asked. "I am already awake anyways and I am sorry about yelling at you this morning." She apologized.

"Fine. You can come watch me practice but you better not say one word. Do you understand me?" Kai said. Alex replied with a simple nod and she followed him into the back of the dojo. She took a seat on one of the rocks in the garden and watched intensively as Kai controlled his Dranzer.

Kai maneuvered through the pattern of cans with great eases. He was now headed towards the wooden blocks at the end of the cans. "DRANZER BLAZING GIG!" Kai yelled doing some cool arms moves. His blade was engulfed in fire and burned through the wooden blocks.

Kai caught his blade and smirk. "Not bad Kai, but you could work on your rotation speed just a little bit before you activate your attack because your blade tends to slow down or you could just call out your engine gear. Just a little tip." Alex said.

"Whatever. Let me just work on it myself." Kai said. "I bet you don't even know how to blade. Do you even now what an engine gear is?" He said smirking.

"As a matter of fact I…" Tyson's Grandpa, who was holding a wooden practice sword behind his back, interrupted Alex. "Hey there peeps. What's crack-a-lacken my home dogs?"

"Nothing." Kai said as he turned around did a jump kick and broke the wooden stick that Tyson's Grandpa swung at him. "Nice move Kai. You're my man. I wonder why Tyson can never sense that?" Tyson's Grandpa then headed back inside scratching his head.

"Wow. Not bad, Kai!" Alex said surprisingly shocked.

"Whatever, you thought I couldn't do that great of a kick could you?" Kai said smirking and fully confident of himself.

"No I am just amazed that you didn't fall flat on your face." Alex said laughing silently to herself.

"I bet you couldn't do better." Kai replied. "Oh wait I forgot you are in a cast."

"That doesn't mean anything Blue boy." Alex said getting up from the rock. "I can take you on any day of the week." She said while coming up close to him.

"HEY DON'T CALL ME BLUE BOY! THAT IS SO DAMN IRRITATING. YOU SOUND JUST LIKE TYSON." Kai said getting angry.

"Oh is Kai-just-a-wittle-scared." Alex said in a baby's voice. "I knew it you were just afraid of getting beat by a girl." She then turned around and began to walk away.

"Hold on." Kai grabbed Alex's hand and spun her around and Alex was slightly blushing by his action. "I am not afraid of getting beat by a girl, especially one who has a broken leg and arm. Do you understand that?"

"Not really." She said.

"If you don't mind I have a early morning wake up call to make." Kai said as he pushed pass Alex.

"HEY WAIT! I WANT TO HELP." She yelled. Alex hobbled following where Kai was going and walked into Tyson's room where the three boys were sleeping. Kai motioned for her to be quiet.

"REI, MAX AND TYSON. WAKE UP!" Kai yelled at the top of his lungs. Max darted up in his bed and looked around fully alert. Rei just rolled out of bed and rubbed his eyes. Tyson on the other hand was still fast asleep, drooling on his pillow. "Kai why do you always have to do that in the morning?" Rei asked.

"One word training. Since I am the team captain I have to be responsible for all of your training." Kai said. Kai looked over at Tyson who was still asleep and walked over to him.

"Alex what are you doing up at this hour of the morning?" Max said yawning.

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to watch Kai train. Is that a problem?" She asked.

"My Mom told me that you couldn't get too stressed out and she also said that I had to make sure that you got enough sleep." Max said concerned about his best friend.

"Max I promise you that I am truly fine and I will get some rest later on today." She replied. At that time Kai had yelled at Tyson to get up and Tyson rolled off of his bed and hit the floor with a loud _thump_. "Kai do you have to do that? You are such a jerk." Tyson said.

"Tyson as long as I am the team captain I can do whatever I want. You got that." Kai said getting annoyed.

"Whatever Kai. Man am I starving." Tyson said as he heard his stomach growl.

"Well you won't be eating anything until your training session is over." Kai said as he exited the room.

"Does he always wake up on the wrong side of the bed every morning?" Tyson asked himself. "Oh well."

"Alex get back to bed now." Max ordered her.

"Do I have too?" Alex whined.

"Yes you do. In order to get better you have to." Max said.

"Fine." Alex said exiting Tyson's room and hobbled down the hallway towards her own room. _'I feel dizzy. My head hurts pretty badly.'_ Alex thought to herself. She bumped into the wall and stumbled about. Her vision had gone blurry and she saw a figure approaching her. "Are you ok?" It asked.

She didn't respond and collapsed to the floor. The figure rushed to her side. Her vision gave way and she was unconscious.

**A/N: Ok what do you think so far. Chapter 3 is on its way. I wonder what will happen to Alex? In order to find out you have to read the next chapter. Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger. Please R&R and see you in the next chapter. Later! **


	3. Medical Attention

**A/N: Well peeps. Chapter 3 is here so I hope you enjoy it and Chapter 4 is on it's way. On with the show.**

**Chapter 3-Medical Attention**

"Where am I?" Alex said aloud. She opened her eyes and saw Rei, Tyson, Max, Hilary, and Kenny staring at her, as Kai was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed and eyes closed. She somewhat jumped to see all of these people staring at her. "Are you ok?" Max asked.

"What happened to me?" Alex replied.

"Well, you collapsed in the hallway after I told you to go back to bed. We then called an ambulance to come and pick you up because you had fallen unconscious and weren't breathing and seemed to have a fever. And so you are here now." Max said.

Alex looked at the IV in her arm and stared up at Max. She felt something uncomfortable in her nose and saw an oxygen thing there. She couldn't seem to think straight and the doctor came into the room moments later. "All right. Ms. Burton I see is awake." The doctor said.

"Yeah she has been awake for about a few minutes." Rei said. The doctor then checked her blood pressure, which seemed to be above average, her pulse, and her temperature. "Well it looks like you still have a high fever and your blood pressure is quite high. You will be staying overnight so we can monitor your breathing, fever and blood pressure. Have you been in a great deal of stress lately?" The doctor asked.

"Um…I think so." Alex answered trying to collect her thoughts for her head was not thinking straight because of the fever. "Well I see here that you were involved in an auto accident and both of your…parents died. I am sorry to hear that." The doctor said pausing as he studied her report. "I am sure that you will be ok for the time being but you are going to have to take some medication. Well I will check up on you in an hour of two to see how you are doing." The doctor exited the room and the silence was broken by Hilary crying.

"I was so worried when I heard about you." Hilary said with tears coming out of her eyes. "I thought that you would die."

"Hilary I am fine really I just need to rest. I promise you that I will not die." Alex said comforting the over-emotional girl.

"Well I am glad that you are feeling better." Rei said. "All of us were worried to find you like that. Just ask if you need anything." Rei said.

"Will do." Alex replied and smiled.

"Alex, Hilary and Kenny are going to leave so they could head home because it is getting late." Max said. "Tyson, Rei and I are going to get something to eat. What do you want?" Max asked.

"How about chicken noodle soup with crackers please." Alex asked smiling. "Oh could you buy me a comic book at the gift shop, so I could read and I will pay you back when I get home tomorrow."

"Sure and Kai are you coming too?" Max asked.

"No not hungry." Kai replied.

Hilary and Kenny said their goodbyes as they headed home. Hilary was still emotional and said a tearful goodbye.

"Be careful ok and call me if anything else happens. See you later Alex and feel better." Hilary said.

"Thanks Hilary and I will call you. See you later and you too Kenny." Alex replied.

"Bye." Kenny said pushing Hilary out of the room.

"Kai are you sure you don't want anything?" Tyson said. "You know a growing boy your age has to eat. It means you are strong and healthy." Tyson said grinning at Kai.

"Tyson I said no and my answer is still no." Kai replied coldly.

"Fine Mr. Grumpy all that means is the more sugar for me." Tyson said.

"Alex we will be back in about a few minutes that is if we don't get lost because the hospital is pretty big." Max said smiling.

"See you guys later." Alex waved.

Max, Rei and Tyson exited the room leaving Alex and Kai alone. Alex then looked at Kai who was staring at her and smiled. Kai turned away and walked over to the window. "You seem to always be cheerful no matter what happens to you don't you." Kai asked as he stared out of the window.

"…I guess so. It's just that my mom told me that I should always be happy no matter what happens and that something better will always come out of something bad." She said. "By the way were you the one who caught me, Kai?"

"Yeah so what." Kai replied as he turned his gaze on her. She straightened up in her bed and looked at him. "Were you even worried about me because your expression has stayed the same ever since I met you yesterday." She asked.

"Why do you ask?" Kai said.

"Just curious because you don't show it." Alex said.

"Whatever." Kai said. "I always knew that you would be fine."

"Oh really. I bet you were just a little bit worried about me." Alex said smirking.

"Think what you want to think." Kai said.

"So that means yes. I knew it." Alex said grinning.

"HEY I DIDN'T SAY YES. I JUST TOLD YOU THINK WHAT YOU WANT TO THINK!" Kai yelled. "You are so annoying sometimes, just like Max and Tyson."

"Well I have known Max since I was two so I guess that he kind of rubbed off on me." Alex said. About thirty minutes went by until Max entered the room with food and comic books. Alex and Kai just stayed silent and didn't look at one another.

"Hey you guys we are back with food and comic books." Max said cheerfully.

"Which comic did you get me?" Alex asked.

"I got you Fruits Basket Volume 1. Is that ok?" (A/N: Hehe. I love that anime series so I thought I would add it in here. Rachey hehe.)

"Sure. I haven't read that one yet." Alex said as Max handed Alex her comic book and soup and crackers. "Where are Tyson and Rei?" Asked Alex.

"They are on their way. Tyson couldn't decide what he wanted to eat so he bought all of it." Max said sighing.

"Typical." Kai said rolling his eyes.

Alex and Max ate their food while Kai just silently looked out of the window. Rei and Tyson soon came into the hospital room. Tyson had about seven trays full of food while Rei had one. "There goes my whole months allowance." Tyson said looking down at his wallet after putting the food on a chair.

"The cafeteria lady had to run him out because all of the food was gone." Rei said. All of boys except Kai and Alex laughed at what Rei said. "THAT IS NOT FUNNY REI. CUT IT OUT!" Tyson yelled.

Everyone laughed again and they soon went back to eating. A nurse came into the hospital room. "Are all of you boys going to be staying in the hospital overnight?" The nurse asked as she check Alex's blood pressure again, which was still high.

"I think so. I am staying and how about you guys." Max answered.

"Sure why not. It could be fun." Tyson said. "How about you Rei?"

"Sure. Just to make sure you are ok Alex." Said Rei. "Kai are you going to be staying?"

"………" Kai didn't answer and still stared out the window. It looked as if he was thinking of what to say. "I guess so, because I am the only one who has to look after you guys and make sure that you don't cause trouble for anyone." Kai answered as he turned his gaze on Tyson, Rei and Max.

"Right." Rei said as he looked at him. "As if there isn't another reason for staying is there." Kai gave a death glare to Rei.

Tyson and Max laughed and Alex just looked at them clueless of what just happened. "I don't get it." She said.

"Don't worry about it." Tyson said.

Kai just went back to staring out of the window and thinking to himself. The nurse then told everyone that a bed was made up for each one of them whenever they were ready to sleep. She exited the room and then came back with a needle. "Ms. Burton this is a medication that would ease the pain from your broken leg and arm. You will be very sleepy as the medication starts to kick in. So you don't have to worry." The nurse injected the needle in her drippy bag thing and then exited the room.

Alex could feel the medication starting to take its tole and she became very drowsy. "Well it looks like I need to sleep. Good night _yawn_ you guys see you in the morning." Alex said while nodding off into dreamland.

"Good night." Max and Tyson say. "Looks like I need to hit the sack too. Good night you guys." Max said as he exited the room and searched for his bed.

"Wait up Maxie. I am coming too." Tyson said.

"You coming Kai?" Rei asks, as he is about to exit the room.

"No I am going to stay here a little longer." Kai replies.

"Oh I see. Someone is a little worried." Rei said smirking. "You better not be going soft Kai. If you are who is going to keep Tyson and Max in check."

"I am not worried." Kai said denying it.

"Yeah right. It is kind of obvious that you are worried about her. Don't stay up too late. You too need your rest. Good night." Rei exited the room and left Kai alone.

"Whatever Rei. Good night." Kai said moving over to the chair that was next to Alex's hospital bed. He took a seat and watched over her as she slept soundly.

* * *

"Oh man, my head hurts." Alex said aloud. She moved up right in her bed and looked around. _'That's right I am in the hospital.' _She thought to herself. She looked on her bed and noticed Kai's head resting on her bed his arms supporting it and her hand was stuck under his arm. He was sitting on the chair next to her bed.

'_Did he stay the whole night just looking over me?'_ She asked herself smiling. She moved her leg and all of a sudden Kai's head moved. She quickly pretended to be sleeping and Kai woke up. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. He looked over at Alex pretending to be asleep and smiled. He got up from the chair and placed his hand on Alex's forehead and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Good morning." Kai said to Alex and he turned around and exited the room smiling.

"What was that all about?" Alex said aloud. A smile appeared on her face as she touched her forehead where Kai touched it. "Thanks Kai." She said to herself and fell back asleep.

She awoke again just as Max, Tyson, Rei and Kai come into the room. "Morning Alex. How are you feeling?" Said a hyper Max.

"I am better. Just a little tired." Alex said. "By the way Max have you had caffeine?"

"Sure have." He said smiling.

"Great." Alex said under her breath. She looked at Kai who was sipping coffee. "Long night Kai." She asked.

Kai looked a little taken back and didn't reply and kept sipping his coffee. "Oh yeah Alex we bought you these just to say get well soon." Tyson said as he put a vase of flowers on the nightstand and a Good Well Balloon was connected to it.

"Thanks you guys." Alex said smiling. The doctor then came into the hospital room and said good morning to everyone. "Well Ms. Burton it seems to me that you are going to be going home today. Your blood pressure has dropped and you are free to go whenever you want too. Your medication can be picked up when you leave and if you need anything else just let me know. Feel better." The doctor said.

"Thank you for everything doctor." She said.

"No problem just be more careful and try to stay more relaxed." The doctor replied exiting the room.

"Well it looks like I get to go back home. I can't wait because I hate hospital food, so when are we going?" She asked.

**A/N: End of Chapter 3. I wonder what will happen next, if you want to find out then stay tuned for Chapter 4, which is coming shortly. See you later my fans HeHe. Later. Salut! (it's french lol). **


	4. Phoenix Revived

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. It was because my parents restricted me off the computer. But I am posting know. Hope you like this chapter and please R&R. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 4-Phoenix Revived**

"Yes I am back." Alex said as she cheered in her wheelchair that Rei was pushing.

"It's not like you have been gone for that long." Kai said coldly.

"So I just hate hospitals that's all and I didn't ask you for your opinion, Blue Boy." She said smirking.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Kai shouted at her.

"Bring it on Blue Boy. I can take you on right here and now." Alex said trying to get up from the wheel chair. Max pushed her back down and shook his head. "Not so fast. Remember what the Doctor told you."

"I do. I promise I will stop." Alex said sighing.

"Ok." Max said. Alex stared at Kai and stuck her tongue out at him. He looked at her and said something under his breath.

Alex got out of the wheel chair and took the crutches, which Rei handed her and hobbled towards her room. "Thanks Rei." She said.

"No problem." Rei replied. Kai was walking into the dojo when Rei called him. "Kai wait."

"What is it Rei?" Kai said.

"I just wanted to say that you should take it easy on her. You have been pretty annoyed lately with her. Does it have to do anything with how you feel about her?" Rei asked.

"Whatever Rei. It's doesn't I am just annoyed that is all. Leave me alone." Kai replied walking into the dojo towards his room. He walked into find Alex standing in front of the door. He opened it and she almost fell. "AAHH!" Alex yelled. Kai caught her just as she was about to hit the floor. He was staring at her.

"Thanks, Kai and I am sorry that I argued with you. I am a bit tired so I am kind of grumpy." Alex said blushing. Kai was still holding her up and didn't let go. '_She is really pretty and she is blushing. How cute. WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING? I just need to shut up and this little voice keeps telling me those stupid things.' _Kai thought to himself. "Um…Kai. You can let go of me now." Alex said bringing Kai back to reality.

"Oh…sorry." Kai said. "You are really clumsy. Just be more careful." He said helping her back her crutches. She hobbled back to her bed and grabbed her pajamas and hobbled over to the bathroom. Kai just stared at her and collapsed on his bed while he rubbed his temples on his head. "Man am I getting a headache." Kai said to himself.

Alex then hobbled back to her bed wearing her favorite pajamas, which were a black tank top and her Paul Frank bottoms with Julius on them. Her hair was down and her front part was pinned back with bobby pins.

"Nice pajamas." Kai said smiling.

"Whatever. Just let me get to bed. This damn medication is driving me nuts. I am awake one moment and the next moment I am ready to pass out." Alex said pushing the covers off the bed. She had gotten into bed and then their door slammed open and Tyson and Max rushed into their room shouting.

"HEY ALEX UP FOR SOME VIDEO GAMES?" Tyson yelled.

"TYSON!" Alex screamed. "I AM TRYING TO SLEEP SO SHUT UP!" Alex went back to trying to sleep and Tyson and Max just watched her. "GET OUT OF HERE NOW BEFORE I GET REALLY ANGRY!" She yelled as throwing her stuffed phoenix at them.

"Ok sorry." Tyson and Max whispered.

"That serves you right. It's about time you learned to be more quiet." Kai said.

"KAI. YOU TOO. I DON'T WANT TO TELL YOU GUYS AGAIN." Alex yelled. Max and Tyson looked at Kai who was blank in the face and they both laughed silently to themselves as they left the room.

Kai just looked at Alex who was sleeping soundly now. He left the room to give her some peace and walked into the back of the dojo and trained.

A half-asleep and half-awake Alex hobbled down the hall to the back of the dojo to Tyson's room carrying her phoenix stuffed animal. She walked in to see Tyson and Max playing video games and Rei was watching. Kai was just sitting with is back to the wall and looking at her. "Wow look who finally is awake." Tyson said grinning.

"How long have I been asleep?" Alex asked.

"About four hours and counting." Max said.

"Oh." Alex said yawning.

"Guys we have to start training right now. I gave you your time to play those childish videogames so grab your blade and lets go." Kai said getting up.

"Geeze Kai you just suck the fun out of everything." Tyson said. "Just give me five more minutes."

"Tyson turn it off right now." Kai said getting annoyed.

"Hold on." Tyson answered.

"That's it I am out of here. See how you do without a captain to train you all." Kai said as he left Tyson's room and stormed out of the dojo. "Nice one Tyson." Rei said.

"Wait what did I miss." Alex said rubbing her eyes.

"Were you just sleeping right now?" Tyson asked.

"Ya sorry I am still tired so I am going to go back to bed." Alex said hobbling back to her room. She immediately collapsed on her bed and was out like a light.

* * *

Meanwhile, Max, Rei and Tyson decided that they needed food. "So where are we going to eat?" Rei asked.

"Anywhere as long as they have food there. I am starving." Tyson said.

"So am I." Max answered.

"Ok, then lets head out." Tyson said. "Wait what about Alex?"

"Oh. I am sure we could pick up a cheeseburger for her and some fries. Let me just leave her a note so she won't freak out when she wakes up and finds no one here." Max then headed down the hall to Alex's room and saw her soundly asleep drooling on her pillow. He smiled and wrote her a quick note and placed it on her nightstand that was next to the bed. The boys soon left and didn't bother waiting for Kai because they knew he wouldn't want to come.

* * *

"Man do I feel better." Alex said while she had woken up from her nap. "I wonder what time it is?" She looked at her clock and it was already 5:30 p.m. She then noticed the note that Max left her and she read it. "Looks like I have the dojo all to myself. Yes, now I can finally blade. It seems like forever since I last bladed."

Alex hobbled to the back of the dojo and pulled her beyblade out of her pocket. Her beyblade was completely black with a purple outline around the top. The faceplate showed a phoenix like bird that was all black with purple eyes. "Long time no see Noir." She said to it.

She pulled out a purple launcher that was outlined in black on some areas. She strapped her blade on it and she let it rip. (A/N: I always wanted to say that. )

The blade landed on the ground and a row of cans was lined up in front of her. "NOIR! DARKNESS INFERNO!" Alex yelled. Her blade light up with a dark firey glow around it and the cans were cut in half as the blade went around each one not even touching them.

"That's it Noir. Keep it up." Alex said. "It's about time to activate the engine gear. And Kai thought I didn't know what an engine gear was." She said to herself.

Alex's blade was approaching a large stack of bricks double in thickness. She smirked at the sight of it. "NOIR DARK EXTERMINATION!" Alex yelled. She did an arm move and a black phoenix rose from her beyblade and burned the whole brick stack to ash. Alex then collapsed and was having trouble breathing. She managed to get back to her feet and caught her blade still breathing hard.

"I always over do it." She said to herself as she headed for the wall. She placed her crutches down and leaned back on the wall trying to catch her breath while staring at her blade. She began to cry as she remembered her dad giving her the blade for her birthday when she was five.

_Flashback_

"_What is it daddy?" A five-year-old Alex asked her dad who handed her a present._

"_Oh just a little something I thought you would enjoy." Her dad said. Alex opened up the present and was amazed to see an all black beyblade with a purple outline. She rushed over to her dad and gave him a big hug. "Thanks daddy. How did you know that I needed a new beyblade?" The cute little five-year-old asked her dad._

"_Just a hutch darling." Her dad said and behind his hand was a black beyblade that was in pieces. "Plus you Grandfather's friend has asked me if you wanted to go to Russia to train with him. How does that sound?"_

"_Alright daddy. That sounds like fun. Plus if I go I could learn how to beyblade better and then I could kick the stuffing out of Max when I get back." (A/N: If you are wondering where this leads you will find out in the next few chapters. Oh and Alex was already blading before hand she just got a new beyblade.)_

_End Flashback_

"Thanks again dad." Alex said as she stared down at her beyblade. "I miss you and mom so much. I hope I get to see you again." She said still crying.

From the tree next to the dojo, Kai was watching the whole thing. '_I have to admit that was pretty impressive. Even with her condition she still was able to do that.' _He thought to himself.

Kai jumped down from the tree and walked over to Alex. Alex looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Don't tell Max ok." She said.

"Promise." Kai replied. "You over exhorted yourself." He said as she collapsed in his arms. Kai blushed and looked down at her.

"Sorry. I was just bored and figured I could do with some practice." Alex said as she looked up at Kai. "Thanks Kai." She then fell asleep in his arms and Kai looked surprised still blushing.

"Good night." He said as he carried her back to their room. He placed her in her bed and was about to walk away when Alex opened her eyes. "Wait Kai. I just want to know if you spent the whole night last night by my side?" Alex said.

Kai nodded and smiled at her. "Thanks." She said as she fell asleep again with her Noir stuffed animal by her side. Kai watched her sleep as he tuned up his Dranzer. _You have suffered enough for one day. I just hope you get better soon because I hate to see you like this.' _Kai thought to himself as he stared at her.

**Another chapter completed. So let me know what you think. Stay tuned in order to find out where Kai and Alex relationship will lead. Please R & R. Bye Bye. See you peeps later. **


End file.
